


midnight snack

by Vallern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: Lena works too much, but when Kara comes with the promise of food and spending time together, she's powerless to resist.Sequel tothrough her stomach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to [CalmSurrender](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender), [Cloud_Lightning, ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning) and [Jura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura) for making me gayer by sharing Katie's pics in group chat. Love it! Of course, thanks for all the support too, but Katie's pics tho ayyy
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77). Thanks a lot my dude! This mess is readable thanks to her ;_;

Lena pulls off her glasses and rubs her eyes tiredly. Monthly reports are hell for her eyes, but alas, it's a necessary evil.

The reports show an improvement from last month's result. Not much, but when people see your company as a menace, any improvement, no matter how small, is good. Maybe her stunt at her gala changed some of their minds?

Either that, or because Supergirl starts to speak favorably toward her every time someone asked her opinion about her or her company.

Not that Supergirl ever badmouthed her even before all of this, but she wasn't favoring her nor putting her down. She just said neutral things like, “ _Only time will tell about Ms. Luthor's true intention to move halfway across the country. We have to judge her by her merit, not her last name._ ”

But now, since they're together, Supergirl... no, _Kara_ , starts to use her sway over the population to try to change their minds about her and her last name. Whenever Kara-as-Supergirl is being interviewed, she subtly (as subtly as Kara could, which is _not at all_ ) starts to praise either Lena, L-Corp, or both, even if the interviewer didn't ask about it. When she is Kara-as-Kara, her articles are heavily biased toward Lena. Not that she doesn't appreciate it; God knows L-Corp needs all the positive publicity it can get, but she's surprised Snapper Carr approved Kara's articles, since the bias is showing rather heavily.

She's very touched that Kara does it all for her. Kara might think it's not much, but for Lena, it's everything. No one is really on her side after the whole debacle with Lex save for Jess, but even then they never crossed the line between subordinate-boss (when Jess was still a part of her R&D team and she was the head engineer, back when L-Corp was still Luthor Corp and Lex was the reigning CEO) and now secretary-CEO to become friends. She knows she can count on Jess, but it doesn't mean that her secretary is her friend.

No, Kara Danvers is her first friend in a very long time.

Here's the thing about friendship in high society: everyone is using everyone, whether it's for favor, money, status, sex, connection, what have you, and it's the norm. It's expected. Lena herself did the same, before Lex.

(It seems like her life is divided into two parts.

Before Lex, and after Lex.

She came all the way here, and yet his shadow still darkens her mind.

She wishes she could hate him, but she still remembers the kind boy who protected her from Lillian's cold hands and cruel barbs.

Perhaps it’s foolish, but a part of her still thinks of him as her brother.)

After Lex, however, everyone she knew dropped her like she was a social leper, a pariah, and a burden to be associated with. Some still hold tenuous contacts with her, if only because they think her family name still means something.

It's fine by her, since she expects it. At least she doesn't have to go to their tacky parties anymore since no one wants to invite a disgraced Luthor. Ve (She refused to call the taller woman by her criminal name. Roulette, as if. She's Ve to Lena and always will be.) still invites her sometimes to her gatherings-turned-fight clubs, but she always refused since she doesn't want to be involved in her ex's agenda.

(She regrets ever letting Lex and Ve became so close when they were in college and Lex was still learning the ropes to be the CEO. Lex strengthened Ve's anti-alien's views stemming from the murder of her parents by an alien, and later, her uncle was collateral damage when Superman crashed into the building he was working in.

To think she once thought that she would have both of them forever.

What a foolish thought.

A Luthor does not get a happy ending.)

But it's not all bad, she supposes. She meets Kara, and that's nearly enough to make her to forget the pain that Lex and Lillian caused her. When her own personal sun is around, she can breathe a little easier, the pain in her chest is bearable, and she doesn't feel like drowning in everything. Supergirl or not, Kara is her hero.

But now her sun is nowhere to be found, since the grey clouds called work is blocking the ray of Kara's light from shining on Lena's darkness.

It's been a week since the last time she saw Kara. God, she misses her, but she knows they're both busy, especially Kara, since she has two jobs and she's always on-call as Supergirl. So far, all of their attempts at setting up a date have failed, either because of an investor that cannot wait for an hour to let her eat dinner with her girlfriend, or a bank robbery that occurred when they literally just agreed to meet up for lunch.

She loves Kara's sense of responsibility, she really does. She loves that Kara's the one saving the day, a hero through and through.

Sometimes, though, there's a thought creeping in the back of her head; a horrible and selfish one. She wishes she could keep Kara all to herself no matter the consequences and she berates herself for it.

She's never had something like this before; someone that cares so deeply and sees past her last name and all that it involves and wants her despite it all. She wants to treasure every moment they are together, but it's hard to do when there's always an emergency who knows where in the city. She knows it's a very selfish thing to think, and she hates herself for it.

Her wants and needs are nothing compared to other people's lives. She's well aware that all the time Kara spends with her could be better spent saving someone that needs her, but she's selfish and weak and she could never let her go.

She really feels proud when she sees the streak of red and blue from her windows or in the news, but a little part of her aches, that selfish part that wants Kara all to herself, and a big part of her also aches but for a different reason: she never knows if she's getting Kara back.

She knows Kara is bulletproof and mostly invulnerable, but even a God has weakness. What if they managed to somehow overpower Kara? What if somehow they find Kryptonite and use it on her and—

God, she wants to cry. She needs Kara's presence.

She wants to call Kara, but it's already 10 PM, and she watched how Supergirl pounded a bull-headed alien (literally, to the extent that CatCo dubbed it 'The Minotaur') to the ground a few hours earlier on TV, so she figures Kara must be tired and sore, especially after the Kryptonian was thrown into a building and destroyed half of the third floor.

(She needs to tell Kara to be careful. There's no need for another Veronica Sinclair that condemns aliens because someone they love is collateral damage for Supergirl.)

So she settles for just texting her.

_Hey, how are you? I saw your fight earlier with The Minotaur and you were thrown into a building. Are you okay? I hope there weren't any casualties. Text me when you get this._

She doesn't expect Kara to reply five seconds later.

_Lena!!!! Hey <3 <3 <3 yes i'm fine! No casualties either, thank god, bc the building was being renovated. Well even more since i destroyed it :/ i'm gonna help the rebuilding tomorrow :) sorry for rambling but i miss you lots :(_

_That's good to hear, and it's fine, I miss your rambling. I miss you, too._

_Yay!!! :DDD how is your day? You know how mine is since you saw it on tv already haha_

_Uneventful and boring compared to yours. Reports, meetings, things like that. Sometimes I wonder if becoming a CEO is worth the paperwork. I miss my inventor days, where all I had to care about was whether the thing would explode in my face or not._

_Ofc it's worth it! You can do a lot of good :) although, tbh i want to see you in a lab coat_

She decides to tease Kara a little.

_And nothing else?_

_Omg lena!!!!!_

_Ha, kidding. Maybe._

_Lena!_

_Just so you know, that offer is on the table._

_Lena stop teasing me i'm still in the deo and alex won't stop asking why i'm blushing omg_

_Alright, but can I tease you when you're alone?_

_...maybe_

Lena chuckles; she can imagine Kara's blushing face and resignation when she said maybe.

_I'll do it when you least expect it then :P_

_Wow, the great lena luthor using that emoji hahaahaha how cute_

_Not as cute as you._

_Omg lena stop i can't handle it_

_Luckily, I can handle you ;)_

Her phone buzzes from another text.

_Stop flirting with my sister, she can't stop blushing and won't stay still because she keeps giggling._

_My apologies._

_No need, just wait 10 minutes, ok?_

_Alright._

She opens Kara's chatroom.

_Stop giggling, Alex can't do her job._

_What can I say, you made me laugh :D hey have you eaten btw? I know sometimes you forgot to eat :/_

_I ate lunch, yes._

_Smh lena!_

_?_

Kara doesn't reply. Maybe Alex takes her phone so she can examine her sister.

She pays it no mind and continues to work, squinting blearily at the screen when a knock from her balcony nearly gives her a heart attack.

"Kara!"

The blonde waves and points to the glass door. She half-runs toward the door to unlock it and if Kara wasn't a Kryptonian, she probably would have toppled backward from the force of Lena's hug.

"Hey, you. Wow, you're strong."

Lena merely buries her face further to Kara's neck, and she can smell sweat, chocolate, strawberry, and something that is uniquely Kara.

"Are you okay?" she mumbles into Kara's neck and notices that Kara's pulse's jumps when her lips brush her neck.

"Yeah, I've rested for quite a while on the sun bed, but I'm still a bit tired."

"Of course you are. But I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

They're just standing there on her balcony, hugging each other. Lena faintly feels the cold night wind around them, but the walking heater in her arms makes it a non-issue.

_Please, let me have her in my arms for a little bit longer._

For once, the gods are listening. There are no interruptions, no signs that Kara has to go save the day. Night. Something.

Still clutching Kara's cape, she pulls away a little to stand on her tiptoes (damn Superboots) and kisses the younger woman's cheek.

"Hello."

"Hey," Kara says, cheeks still blushing from the kiss. Dear God, she looks dashing from this close. Windswept hair, strong arms, and a bashful attitude? Yes please. "Why are you still here? It's like, ten-thirty at night."

"Monthly report. It's boring, but it's a necessary evil," she sighs. "How did you know I was still here?"

"Uh." Her cheeks colored even more. Lena resists an urge to pinch those blushing cheeks. "When I hear a heartbeat in your office at this hour, I know it's you."

"Ah."

"You know, you really need to go home and rest."

"I still have work to do—"

"That can wait, right? Come on, at least sit and eat with me. You need to take care of yourself more, Lena."

Green meets blue, and neither are backing off. "Oh alright, I suppose I could continue tomorrow."

Kara smiles. "Good. Now come on, let's eat."

"Can we eat somewhere else?" Lena blurts out.

"Sure, where to?"

"The rooftop? The sky is clear. Maybe we can eat while stargazing?" She just wants to spend some time with Kara, and she's sick of her office, damn it.

Kara blinks and Lena swears the lights in those baby blue eyes are dimming, but it must be her imagination since Kara nods and smiles enthusiastically at her. "Sure!"

"Would you mind flying me up there?"

"I thought you're afraid of heights?"

"I am, but I trust you won't let me fall."

Kara looks at her like she's something precious and smiles widely. "Alright, hold on."

Kara tightens her grip on Lena's waist and she feels they're starting to float, but her fear kicks in and she grips Kara's cape tightly. She shuts her eyes, trying to block everything out. Good Lord, why did she ask Kara to fly her up?! What was she thinking?!

"Hey. Hey, Lena, look at me." Kara's gentle voice cuts through her haze of fear. "Lena, it's okay, it's me."

Slowly but surely, she opens her eyes to see Kara's calm blue eyes staring back at her. "It's okay, just look at me, alright? You can step on my boots so you will feel there's something solid underneath."

Lena steps on Kara's boots and sends her thanks to the sky that she's barefoot. Just because Kara is bulletproof, it doesn't mean Lena wants to step on her with stilettos on. Unless Kara is into that.

Now that she feels something solid underneath her foot, she grabs Kara's cape tighter and nods slightly. Kara smiles and flies them upward very slowly, and the wind makes her get a face full of blonde hair, but she doesn't mind. She's with Kara, and that's the most important thing.

When they're floating right on top of L-Corp's helipad, she leans forward and plants a light kiss on the corner of Kara's lips. She can't help it; she misses Kara so much.

Kara's gasp of surprise delights her, and she's blinking rapidly like she doesn't quite believe what just happened. Lena smiles at her and press their foreheads together, and just like that, her fears evaporate.

She relaxes her grip on Kara's cape and before she knows it, they're standing on L-Corp's helipad, beside her private helicopter.

"We're here," Kara whispers.

"Yeah."

Maybe she's drunk from all the numbers she's been staring at all day, but she decides to test the boundaries between them.

So far, Kara is always courteous and usually asks for permission before touching her, no matter how innocuous. She knows Lena has issues with touching and prefers that she's the one touching and not being touched, or if she really has to be, preferably that it comes from someone she knows well and/or that she can see it coming. Kara respects that. She doesn't ask or make fun of her, and Lena is glad for it.

"Lena?"

She ignores Kara in favor of pushing her backward. Kara lets her, even though her super strength probably doesn't even register the push. "Lena, what are you—"

Kara is now pinned between her and her helicopter door, and what a sight she is. The savior of National City is blushing heavily with a Luthor scion ready to devour her.

A Super and a Luthor.

Who would've thought?

"May I?" Lena inquires softly.

She can see Kara swallowing and the blonde nods eagerly. "Of-of course!"

Lena leans closer and Kara closes her eyes in anticipation. She looks so beautiful in her arms; waiting, _wanting_. Who is she to deny her?

When their lips are brushing for the first time, it feels like something has been unlocked deep inside her. Colors seep in from every pore of her skin to fill in the mundane dull gray that was her life before Kara Danvers was in it.

She can feel Kara stroking her hair and she sighs into the kiss. Kara's hands are so soft and gentle, despite punching aliens being her side job, and Lena doesn't think her heart can take all of this softness all at once. It's overwhelming.

So, with great hesitation, she pulls back slightly from Kara's warm and supple lips.

"Wow," Kara whispers. Her eyes are still closed, but her voice carries a reverent tone in it, like she can't believe what just happened.

"Wow, indeed." She presses her forehead against Kara's and their breaths mingle into one.

For a moment, neither of them are talking, and Lena feels peaceful and calm in a way she hasn't felt in a very long time.

(Like when Lionel taught her history in his study, the smell of cigar smoke and whisky were imprinted into her mind as comforting. Lionel—father—wasn't an affectionate man, but he loved her in his own way. He taught her history, economics, how to intimidate people with one look, and how to charm obnoxious, smarmy old men in suits.

Like when she fell asleep in Lex's room, too busy pouring over the newest physics book to even talk while Lex watched cat videos. She woke up with his blanket tucked up to her chin, her glasses on his nightstand, and her darling brother asleep on his chair; a video of a calico cat playing with a ball of yarn was still playing on his computer.

Like when she woke up screaming from a nightmare where Lillian pressed a little bit too hard when she grabbed her five-year-old self on the wrist and gave her the first taste of what intense physical pain was like in her then short life.

Ve—a grumpy, cynical bitch who hates touching even more than her at the tender age of sixteen—got on her bed and held her for the entire night while she sobbed on her roommate's shoulder. They didn't talk about it, but the next day Ve left her a mug of hot chocolate on the windowsill, and the day after Lena kissed her for the first time.)

God, how she misses feeling like this. The voice in her head that is always whispering about what a disappointment she is that sounds suspiciously like her mother is now quiet, and all she can think about is the beautiful woman in front of her.

She leans back and tiptoes a little to kiss Kara's scar. She wonders how she got it. Maybe it was from Krypton, back when her planet's sun didn't give her the power to be a God on Earth?

She has to ask about it one day, but that day isn't today.

"I can't believe that just happened," Kara says breathlessly. Lena opens her eyes to find sky blue eyes staring back at her with something like awe and fondness behind it. "I can't believe I just kissed Lena Luthor!" She giggles, making the corner of her eyes crinkling slightly.

"Well, technically, I kissed you first," Lena teases. "But you better believe it; there will be a lot of it in the future, after all."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Unless... you don't want to?" Insecurity looming over her like a bunch of vultures waiting for a wounded deer to die.

Instead of answering, Lena gets her answer in the form of a soft pressure on her lips.

When she melts into Kara's kiss, the vultures go away, and in their place stands a kind-hearted woman with a bright smile, ready to nurse the deer to health with her warm touch and perhaps what feels like love.

 

* * *

 

If someone told her a year ago that she would spend twenty minutes lazily kissing Supergirl against her helicopter on her rooftop helipad, she'd probably have pissed herself laughing before sacking the poor deluded fool.

Now?

Now she's been lazily kissing Supergirl against her helicopter on her rooftop helipad for twenty minutes, and she's so happy she could fly.

... wait, she literally does.

"Kara!" After pulling away from the warmth that is Kara's lips, Lena calls out to the blonde. "Kara, we-we're floating!"

"Huh?" Kara opens her eyes dreamily and looks down to see that they're floating a few inches from the ground. "Oh, shoot! Sorry, Lena!"

She gently brings them down and Lena sighs in relief. It wasn't bad, just unexpected.

Sometimes, she forgets that the sunny blonde is an alien from another planet, because she's the most human person... being... entity? that Lena has ever met. She often thinks that Kara's compassion and kindness for humans are more than they deserve, but perhaps she's lucky for those qualities inside Kara because she's willing to give someone like her—an orphan, an outcast, a _Luthor_ —a chance instead of falling into the same pit as everyone else and judging her instead.

"It's okay," she chuckles. "I just didn't expect it. Here I thought you'd have better control of your abilities."

"I do!" Kara yelps. "I mean, I usually do! It's just that... sometimes I lose control when I'm overwhelmed. Nothing bad!" She adds quickly when Lena raises her eyebrows. "Like, floating when I'm happy, or crushing things to dust when I'm angry? I try not to get too emotional, but it's hard!"

Lena blinks. "Kara, you need to find a proper way to release your emotions. It's not healthy to keep things bottled up all the time," she chides and then feels like a total hypocrite, since she herself does the same, but with whisky instead of crushing things.

"I know, but how? I used to punch cars to scraps whenever I'm angry, but boy let me tell you, it's hard on my bank account. Being a hero doesn't make me rich, you know. Can't exactly buy things from adulation."

Lena lets out an unlady-like snort. "Adulation? Someone is vain."

"Hey!"

"Well, they are right to do that. You are, after all, a hero." Lena sighs. "But you also need to take care of yourself more, Kara. I don't want you to burn yourself out because you're too stressed and angry." She pats Kara's cheek fondly, and smiles inwardly when she sees the younger woman's eyelashes flutter a little.

"Thanks, but I can say the same about you! You often forget to eat and overwork yourself! That's not healthy either!"

"We're talking about you, not me." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses Kara's cheek. "But I will try to eat more and work less, however impossible it might be," she quips.

"Good." The force of Kara's smile hits Lena in the gut. _This woman is really the personification of the sun_ , she thinks.

"We'll talk about this another time. Now, I believe you promised me food?" God, she's starving. A quick glance to her watch shows that it's been nearly 12 hours since the last time she ate. No wonder she's feeling a bit dizzy.

"Yeah, it's right he—" Kara looks around in confusion. "Oh geez, I left them at home! Can you wait for a minute? I won't be long, I promise!"

"Sure, go ahead, Supergirl."

"Sorry again!" Kara gives her a quick peck on her lips before taking off and breaking the sound barrier.

Lena actually times Kara on her watch because her phone is downstairs, along with her shoes and coat. Now Kara isn't here, she's feeling the cold full force.

She's rubbing her arms, trying to field off the cold that she feels without Kara's arms around her.

_Damn it, Kara, don't take too long._

Fifty-eight seconds has passed when Kara lands soundlessly in front of her. She's bringing an armful of plastic bags and a hoodie and sneakers are in the other.

"Hey, I brought you these. I know I could've grabbed your coat, but I dont think it's warm enough, and your heels won't protect your feet from cold, and I didn't think youd want to wear heels at like, eleven PM—"

"Thanks, Kara." Lena cuts off Kara's ramble because, as cute as it is, it's getting really cold and her toes are starting to feel numb.

Kara smiles apologetically and hands Lena a pair of white sneakers and a red hoodie with black writing that spells 'Supergirl: I'm super and a girl' on it.

Lena bites her lip trying not to laugh out loud, but Kara notices it anyway. "What?"

"Nothing." She allows a small grin to grace her lips while stepping in Kara's shoes. It's a bit too big, but still comfortable. "I just didn't expect you have this. Is this Supergirl merchandise? Where can I get it?"

"Oh, hush! Winn gave it to me as a joke!" Kara says defensively. "Just put it on, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Yes, Supergirl, ma'am," Lena teases.

It's warm and smells just like Kara. She wonders if Kara minds if she borrows the hoodie for a few days.

Suddenly, Kara leans in and pecks her lips. She giggles and Lena tilts her head slightly. "Not that I don't like it, but what was that for?"

"It's just... well, you look so cute in mismatched clothes." Kara gestures to the hoodie, pantsuit, and sneakers that Lena wears. "Especially since it's my clothes that you're wearing, it's more, um..."

"Special?" Lena offers, her lips quirked in amusement.

"Yeah, special! I like you wearing my clothes."

Lena feels warmth that she's sure is not just because she's wearing Kara's hoodie. "As long as it's not your cardigans, I'd wear your clothes."

"Hey! What's wrong with my cardigans?" Kara pouts.

Lena chuckles and kisses Kara's cheek. "Not all of us can rock pastel and argyle, darling."

"Right, you fit better with dark colors."

"I do."

"Goth." Kara giggles.

"Punk," Lena corrects gently.

"What's the difference? You're... eh, no offense, kind of gloomy, you rock dark colors, and you're not wearing your hair in a mohawk or whatever it is called."

"When I was younger, I dyed my hair pink and green and shaved it off on one side and had a lot of piercings. Also excuse you, punk is different than goth, the mindset itself is—"

"Wait, what?! Can I see your photos?!" Kara interrupts Lena's rant about the difference between punk and goth, but Lena forgives her because of Kara's wide smile.

"Mmm, maybe later. I don't regret that phase, but it doesn't exactly fit my thing, I suppose."

"Your thing?"

"Well, you know, for a CEO of a big company. If people know I used to be a kid who snuck off of school to see Green Day concerts with tons of earrings and a tongue piercing, what would they think of me?"

Kara squeals. "That's so cute! And hey, it's a normal thing to do! What kid didn't play hooky once or twice? Even I snuck off with Alex to see Paramore concerts once or twice, and I'm an alien."

Lena scoffs. "Not for a Luthor. I admit, part of it was to rebel against my mother," she sneers, "but the other part was from... well, an influence from a... friend." Well. Ex-girlfriend, actually, but Veronica _was_ (is) her friend, so technically it's true. Maybe one day she'll tell Kara what they were, but that day is not today.

"That's pretty cool! And now I can't wait to see young punk Lena Luthor." Kara grins. "Plus all the piercings!" Lena smiles inwardly when she sees Kara's eyes glazed over. When she told girls about how she used to have (well, still has, same with the earrings, but it's not like she can wear them now) piercings, they have the same glazed look in their eyes like Kara does now.

"Only if you show me your childhood pictures as well."

Kara's smile falls. "Oh... I don't really have those..."

"Oh God, I forgot that you were... I-I'm sorry, Kara, I didn't mean to—" _Shit, shit, shit! Stupid, why did you have to ask for that, Luthor? Of course she won't have childhood pictures; her entire planet was destroyed! It's not like she had time to bring family photo albums when her entire world was burning behind her! Idiot!_

"No, it's okay!" Kara's smile is still dimmer than what Lena used to see, but at least it reaches her eyes. "I can show you the ones with the Danvers? Ooh, Alex went through a punk phase too, now that I think about it!"

Lena sees through Kara's attempt to change the subject, and she takes it. "You must show it to me someday. It would be good blackmail material over Agent Danvers."

"Don't blackmail Alex! But seriously though, she went through that phase like, super hardcore, and she even had that studded jacket thing? She made Eliza cry with her excessive use of pomade once or twice."

"Oh wow, that's amazing."

"Well, she doesn't rock the mohawk anymore, but I know she still listens to the music. I heard her blasting, uh, Sex Pistols, I think? when I went to her apartment a few weeks ago."

Lena makes a mental note to talk to Alex about their shared fondness of punk someday. "That's wonderful, but I'm starving right now, so can we eat?"

"Oh right, sure! Shoot, I always ramble, I'm sorry—"

"No, it's okay. It's honestly one of your most endearing traits, so it's fine, really."

"Aww, thanks!" She bats her eyelashes at Lena and the brunette blushes a bit. Kara is so adorable when she plays up her puppiness. "Let me heat them up, though."

"Heat them up?"

"You know..." Kara taps an area above her left eye.

Oh. "Heat vision for heating food? Isn't that a bit overkill? It'd be like shooting a fly with an elephant gun."

"What? No!" Kara looks offended at the mention of overkill. "I can control my heat vision! Why do you think Ms. Grant kept me around for so long? Her lattes were always hot, that's why," she grumbles.

"What are you, a walking microwave?" Lena nudges the pouting woman in front of her with her elbow. It feels like knocking a wall. "In that case, heat away."

"I'm a walking microwave  _and_ fridge," Kara says while opening the box of shrimp po' boy and heating it up with her vision. Lena blinks in astonishment when the po' boy isn't burned and just steaming instead. "You know, freeze breath and all. Very handy in summer."

"Yet another incentive for me to keep you around." Lena smiles while accepting the box from Kara's outstretched hand. "Who needs AC when I can call Supergirl and ask her to blow her freeze breath around me?"

"What makes you think I will drop everything to cool you down, Your Highness?"

"Because I'm asking you nicely?" Now she's the one that bats her eyelashes and she's pleased with the blush that colors the superhero's cheeks.

"Well... maybe..."

"Glad that settled. Shall we eat?"

"Yes, please!"

They're sitting cross-legged while leaning against the helicopter. Somehow, it reminds Lena of when they were sitting on her balcony a week ago, before everything.

Lena barely breathes before she inhales her po' boy in five large bites. Apparently, she's hungrier than she feels.

"I'm glad you like it. Want more?" Kara gestures to her pile of unopened lobster roll boxes. Lena nods and takes a box and barely tastes the (admittedly, delicious) roll before it's gone to her stomach. "Here."

She takes the offered water bottle and drains half of it before sighing loudly. Finally, her stomach is settled. Stupid biological needs.

"Full?" Kara asks and Lena blinks in surprise when she sees Kara is already eating her third roll.

"Yes, quite. I just realized that."

"Good, more for me!"

Lena watches Kara eat with a fascination one has when they're looking at a trainwreck. It's horrifying, fascinating, and terrible at the same time. Those rolls have no chance against Kara, who easily shoves them to her mouth without even chewing them.

"What?" Kara asks, a hint of embarrassment coloring her tone.

"Nothing. It's interesting to see you eat with superspeed." _Like watching wood being annihilated inside a woodchipper._

"Oh, well, I need the calories." She shrugs. "And I like the taste."

"The taste? Don't you just have mayonnaise on it?"

"Well, we didn't have condiments like this back home," Kara mumbles and winces, like she just said something she's not supposed to.

Sensing that this is an uncomfortable subject for Kara, Lena doesn't ask. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Kara looks at her in gratitude. "Thanks. Maybe next time?"

"If you like."

Her hand aches a bit from the force of Kara's squeeze, but she smiles and squeezes back as hard as she can so that Kara can feel her support.

 

* * *

 

Cuddling with Kara is... different. Not unpleasant, just different.

Kara is warm, very warm. If Lena has to guess, the blonde's body temperature is running at least two or three degrees higher than normal humans. It's a blessing for cold night like this. Her arm is around Lena, and she lays her head on Kara's chest.

However, at the same time, Kara is also hard. Not musclebound hard (although damn if she isn't ripped) but like, brick wall hard. She's half convinced if she knocks on Kara's abs, it will make a clanging sound. Still, though, she's warm and comfortable and it makes Lena want to fall asleep on her, especially with the way Kara plays with her hair.

"You're making me sleepy," Lena mumbles while trying to hold back a yawn.

"Want to go back, then?"

"In a minute. I want to..." she trails off, feeling too embarrassed and clingy to admit that she wants to spend more time with Kara. Honestly, it's a miracle that Supergirl isn't needed so far. She hopes Kara wouldn't ignore emergencies just to stay with her.

"You want to what?"

"Just..." she sighs and squeezing Kara's left hip. "Be with you for a little longer."

Fuck, she really said that, didn't she? Stupid, selfish Luthor. Like she hasn't taken too much of Kara's time already. She's probably needed right now somewhere and—

"Okay."

That simple admission is enough to quell her insecurities, for now.

Lena nearly falls asleep again when she hears Kara mutter something under her breath. It sounds nothing like any language shes ever heard before, and she speaks quite a few.

Not wanting to disturb Kara, Lena stays still and her fingers circle the blonde's hip. The muttering—chanting, maybe?—grows softer, but she continues to do so, the harsh consonants and jagged tones washing over Lena.

After a minute or so, Kara stops and puts her chin on top of Lena's head. She sighs deeply and Lena can't help but wonder what that was about.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." A beat. "Alright, maybe I'm kind of glad I can't see Krypton now."

"Krypton? But wasn't it..." Right. All stars are just reflections of what once was there, since most of them probably ceased to exist millions of years ago.

Which by that logic, if Kara were to stare at the sky, she could see Krypton intact.

Oh good God. "Kara, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking—"

"You know, sometimes I think I could see what Krypton was like before it started to crumble. What my aunt was trying to protect, you know?" Kara continues, like she hasn't heard Lena. "For a moment it feels like it's still there, and I can trick myself into thinking that my family and all the people that I knew are still alive and just waiting for me to come home, somehow."

"Kara—"

"But it's just wishful thinking, isn't it?" She whispers. "They're all gone. My parents, Aunt Astra... hell, I've mourned Uncle Non, too. I have Kal-El... Clark... but he's more human than Kryptonian. He doesn't know anything about Krypton that wasn't from me or Kelex. He doesn't know what it feels like to bathe in Rao's light, or look at the red sky, or even eat our food..." Kara's breath hitches and Lena squeezes her left hand as hard as she dares.

She squeezes Lena's hand and Lena hides a wince because of how strong Kara's grip is, but she ignores it. Kara needs something to ground her.

"What'll happen to Krypton after Clark and I are gone?" Kara asks with a small, scared voice.

Oh, God. What can you say to someone that is quite literally one of two people left of a destroyed civilization?

Lena might have the burden of being a Luthor on her shoulders, but Kara carries the weight of a dead world on her back.

"Oh, Kara..." Lena squeezes her hand tighter and she feels her heart break for the superhero. She can't imagine what Kara must have gone through, how someone can deal with so much pain of having lost everything. Your entire world, your family, your traditions, having to come to a strange planet and learn another language that doesn't even resemble what you had learned and have to adapt to the strange culture.

How alone Kara must have felt.

She's dealt with loneliness her entire life so she gets how it must feel, but this is an entirely different situation and she fights back tears, imagining a younger Kara, sad and scared in the new world.

"I understand. In a way, I suppose." She runs her thumb over Kara's hand, hoping it's soothing. "That happens sometimes on Earth, too. Entire civilizations lost and no one knows how or why. Cultures lost with their languages and their way of living disappearing like they never existed in the first place." She takes a deep breath and caresses Kara's jaw. "But you, darling, are different." She wipes one of Kara's tears and tries to smile encouragingly. "You're a hero, Kara. You have done so much for so many people and saved so many lives. You're selfless to a fault, you're incredible. People love you and they will never forget you. Even if they don't know where you came from, how you came to Earth or the story of your planet, you'll always be alive in their hearts and with that, a part of Krypton will always be alive too. Krypton is alive today because you're alive today. You're Krypton, and as long as people remember you, that will remain the same. Trust me, you're a very hard person to forget."

Kara is now openly sobbing and something inside of Lena _aches_. Did she say the wrong thing? Is Kara offended? What—

She tastes salt when Kara kisses her. For a moment, they're just sitting there, trying to seek comfort through kisses and touches as a reminder that they're both alive and breathing and there for each other.

"Sorry... sorry... I didn't mean to get so emotional." Kara sniffs.

"It's alright. You don't have to pretend nothing can hurt you when you're with me," Lena says gently while wiping away the remnants of Kara's tears.

"Thank you," she says after a minute of silence. "For everything. For being there for me, for listening, for the encouraging words... I needed it."

"Of course, Kara. Whatever you need."

"I can say the same to you."

"Yes, but now it's not about me, it's about you, Kara Zor-El."

Big blue eyes with a hint of red stare at her. "That's a name I don't hear often."

"Would you like me to refer you as that from now on, then?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Can we save that for later?"

"Of course." She kisses Kara's cheek. "I won't push you."

"Thanks, Lena. I'm lucky to have such an understanding girlfriend." Kara's eyes soften when she says 'girlfriend' and Lena's heart is leaping in joy. "Want me to take you back? It's already midnight and we both will be busy tomorrow."

Ugh, real life. "You're right. Mind if you take my things downstairs? Don't forget my laptop."

"Yes, workaholic CEO, ma'am." Kara lets go of her before pecking her lips and disappearing from view. Lena notes that Kara also brings their trash, which makes her snort in amusement. Ever the goody two-shoes, she won't even litter the place.

The blonde is back around twenty seconds later with Lena's coat, shoes, and laptop bag. She politely holds the coat open to Lena, waiting for her to slip into it.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Danvers. How gentlemanly of you." Lena smirks and enjoying the way Kara's hands brush against her waist while she ties down the sash.

"You're welcome, Ms. Luthor. It's my duty to accomodate a fine lady such as yourself." Kara's eyes are full of mirth.

Lena slings her laptop bag over her shoulder and holds on her heels with one hand. "Up, up, and away?"

"Hold on."

It's a bit scary, holding on to a flying Supergirl with just one hand while said hero carries her bridal-style, but she trusts Kara to keep her safe.

They don't speak for the entire trip save when Lena mumbles her address, but that's fine. The silence between them is comfortable and one that Lena doesn't mind having more often. While she enjoys talking and bantering with Kara, somehow silence is more intimate.

She must've dozed off because when she opens her eyes, they're already at her penthouse's balcony. The outside light shines on Kara and Lena is taken aback by how beautiful she truly is. Everyone knows what Kara looks like in daylight, when the sun is blazing down on her, but at night? This is a new sight for Lena; one that she hopes she will see more often.

"Hey, you fell asleep. We're here," Kara whispers and puts her down.

"Thank you for taking me home, Kara."

"Not a problem. Don't want to inconvenience your driver at this time of night, would we?"

"No, of course not. But then again, I could've call an Uber..."

"You, in an Uber?" Kara looks at her strangely. "I can't even imagine you going anywhere without a driver in a black sedan."

"How cliché. What gives it away?"

"It's like, a rich people thing or something," Kara shrugs. "Ms. Grant was the same too, and so are you."

"Hmm. In an interest to buck the stereotype, perhaps I should use a white sedan instead," Lena chuckles.

"Nah, black suits you more, punk princess." Kara grins. "Show it to me one day!"

"I will."

"I'll hold you to that." Kara dips down and kisses her gently. Without heels on and with Kara in her boots, their height difference is more pronounced. "Well, I'll see you soon?"

"Of course. Take care of yourself, Kara, and try not to get thrown into buildings in the future."

"I'll try, but it's not like I can ask the other guy to throw me gently to the air," she snorts. "I'll try to minimize the damage, though. I don't want to be the reason for property value to goes down hard in National City. Gotham is enough of an example already."

"Good, and don't let Batman hear you dissing his city. Night, Kara."

"Night, Lena."

She watches as the red and blue streak flies away in the middle of the night with fondness. The superhero cares enough about her to check on her and even open up a bit about Krypton. Which was unexpected, and it hurts Lena that it hurts Kara, but that topic sooner or later will come up, she supposes.

Lena Luthor considers herself to be one lucky woman who manages to be with a sweet and dashing young alien from outer space with a sunny smile and the ability to bench press a Boeing. Who also doesn't mind her being a Luthor and gives her a chance instead.

She is lucky, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think, "Holy shit, this is so extra?!" that's because it's deliberate. I think Lena deep down is an extra person who overthinks everything and lives inside her own head.
> 
> ALSO DID YOU SEE THE PROMO OF LUTHORS I'M SO EMOTIONAL OH MY GOD COME TALK TO ME ABOUT IT [HERE](http://lordslacker.tumblr.com) I CAN'T STOP SCREAMING THANK YOU LENA LUTHOR FOR GRACING US WITH YOUR PRESENCE AGAIN AFTER SO LONG


End file.
